


A Very Medgitova Musical

by OrangeColoredSkyfall



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: A Medgitova musical, Brian keeps losing his hair, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Homophobia, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, It is a musical, M/M, Medgitova, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Set up like a script, Slow Burn, an ice-ical, but on ice, so far - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeColoredSkyfall/pseuds/OrangeColoredSkyfall
Summary: A jukebox musical: a musical in which popular songs from one of more artists are used as songs in a musical. Popular examples: Mamma Mia, All Shook Up.It's a ship. It's a playlist. It's a script. It's a musical. It's on ice. It has choreography. Also stage direction. It's a Medgitova Musical!A fic the likes of which you've never seen before, detailing the journey of Evgenia and Alina and their relationship through the summer of 2018 and into the 2018-19 season. What will happen when they meet up again at the Grand Prix Final? What happened between the Olympics and Evgenia's move to Brian Orser? Join the ship, you get luxury seating, and did I mention it's a musical? Given to you for FREE?





	1. I Have a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This musical is something I'm making out of a Medgitova playlist I put together. Each chapter has a scene and a song from the musical. Today's song is "I Have a Dream" by Abba (I couldn't resist my two Abba songs). The link to the video is in my end notes. I will update as regularly as I can. I have the whole thing planned.
> 
> A few things you need to know
> 
> A vamp: a few measures of music that are repeated in the middle of a song when there are lines in the middle of a song. I have had to play way too many of them in my school's musicals (I have been both in the cast and in the pit many times).
> 
> Stage left: this is the actor's left, not your left. The same concept goes for stage right. Downstage is toward the audience, and upstage is away from the audience. On ice, as with a circular theatre, the director just has to choose a side and declare it the audience, and the actors build their stage blocking around that. 
> 
> Dialogue: when two or more characters are conversing.
> 
> Monologue: when one character is speaking onstage and not in conversation. Usually a longish, sometimes just long, complex speech.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own this music, nor am I insinuating that any of these happenings are based on truth. This is a work of fiction. I have no reason to believe these people are anything more than friends in real life, and it's none of my business. Please keep this material here, and do not distribute this to anyone who is in this fic. We are respectful in this fandom.

ACT I SCENE I

(The house lights are off, then a spotlight focuses on stage left of the rink where there is a platform with a bed on it. EVGENIA is sitting on the side of the bed, typing on a laptop. ALINA is lying on the bed, a book on her chest).

Evgenia: (reading aloud) Two lovers, in fair Verona where we lay our scene-

ALINA: Why are you reading Shakespeare? It's hard enough to understand normal English.

EVGENIA: it's a Romeo and Juliet AU for Sailor Moon.

ALINA: that's not an AU. You're basically copying and pasting the prologue. Besides, why would the girls be in Italy? 

EVGENIA: Its an AU. And they're MAGIC. They can go anywhere they'd like to.

ALINA: It's still plagiarism.

EVGENIA: Well fine then, SUE ME. 

ALINA: I wouldn't, but I might report your fanfiction.

EVGENIA: You wouldn't dare!

(ALINA puts the book on the pillow behind her). 

ALINA: Go ahead and stop me.

(She lunges for EVGENIA's phone, but the older girl draws her hand behind her back and ends up pinned to the bed beneath ALINA. ALINA tickles her and tries to grab underneath her for the phone with no success, while EVGENIA giggles in response to the tickling).

EVGENIA: Stop it! I surrender, I surrender. 

(ALINA stops tickling her).

ALINA: I'm still on top of you. Give me your phone or I won't let you go. 

EVGENIA: I'm the world Junior champion! I refuse to give in.

ALINA: Tragic 

(She whips the phone out from under EVGENIA). 

EVGENIA: No! (She flips ALINA over so now she is on top). Why don't you write this fanfic yourself?

ALINA: I would set the Sailors as skaters because that's the only thing I'm good at. I don't know much about love and things.

EVGENIA: That's not true, you know a lot about the love and things that go on between people in training.

ALINA: Zhenka!

EVGENIA: It's true! Also, can't I just set my Romeo and Juliet AU on Ice?

ALINA: That would be a shitshow. Intriguing, but crazy.

EVGENIA: Language!

ALINA: I've heard you say worse at practice.

EVGENIA: That doesn't count! That was a stressful situation.

ALINA: How old are the Sailor Moon characters, by the way? If you're so bent on Romeo and Juliet, then maybe you could make the characters a little younger. In the play the protagonists are 13 and 15, like us, and to be honest, I don't know if it could work with anyone older than teenagers. They're just young and stupid and impulsive. Why can't you just stick to Tolstoy instead of Shakespeare?

EVGENIA: Wow, huh. That is funny. I never noticed that similarity between our ages before. I guess you'd be like Juliet, and I'd be Romeo. If you were talking to your Juliet, what would you say?

ALINA: That wasn't my point, and I would say: you're a fuckboy and I'll put you on your ass.

EVGENIA: (Adoringly) Wow, that's intense. (Beat) I don't know if I'll even have time to write. I guess I'll ditch the AU idea and just write a one shot.

ALINA: Yeah, practice has really been getting intense.

EVGENIA: How do you cope? I'm officially going to be a senior next year and I have breakdowns what feels like every week about it. You're always so calm. How do you do that?

ALINA: I look at the outcome, and then the process seems clearer. Don't be afraid of what you want.

EVGENIA: I'm not afraid of what I want, I'm afraid of injury and dissatisfaction.

ALINA: I guess so. Do you believe me when I say I truly believe all of this is worth it?

EVGENIA: I choose to believe that every day.

ALINA: So do I.

(Beat)

EVGENIA: I'm going to sleep. Sing me a lullaby.

ALINA: Ha, you're such a kid Zhenechka.

EVGENIA: It really should be the other way round.

ALINA: Ha-ha. Shut up and listen.

EVGENIA: You're so mean.

ALINA: (Bumps her shoulder) You know it. Now, do you want me to sing or not?

EVGENIA: Please do! I need some sleep, and you're really soft and your your voice is so soothing.

ALINA: What do you want me to sing?

EVGENIA: Anything (she rests her head on ALINA'S lap). Maybe something relaxing, because it just makes everything seem better.

I Have a Dream, pp. 3-5

ALINA: I have a dream, a song to sing  
To help me cope with anything  
If you see the wonder of a fairy tale  
You can take the future even if you fail  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream  
(Instrumental vamp).

(The lights go off on the platform and the spotlight switches to STAGE RIGHT where there has been a podium set up on the ice. EVGENIA skates to the podium to the applause of the surrounding ENSEMBLE, and takes the gold medal spot. Alina arrives and stands beside the podium next to ETERI).

ETERI: Alina, look at Zhenya. She is a consistent skater. I want to see the same from you.

(ENSEMBLE voices scramble for Evgenia's attention).

REPORTER: Evgenia Medvedeva, now that you have a senior world title under your belt, what is next for you?

EVGENIA: Um, ask me in a few months when I have my programs for next season.

ENSEMBLE: (laughter)

EVGENIA: But I can say that my ultimate goal is gold in Pyeongchang.

REPORTER: Within your grasp, but ambitious.

EVGENIA: That's what makes it worth it. 

(A single beam rests on EVGENIA while the lights go out on ALINA, ETERI, and the ENSEMBLE. EVGENIA steps off the podium and skates in a straight line toward the center of the rink).

(Vamp ends).  
EVGENIA: I have a dream, a fantasy  
To help me through reality  
And my destination makes it worth the while  
Pushing through the darkness still another mile  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream.  
(Vamp)

Choreographer's notes: at "I have a dream, a fantasy" EVGENIA brings her arms into second position and circles her arm through third and fourth and back to second. She T stops and draws her hands in so they're crossed over her chest at "to help me through." At "reality" she watches the tips of her middle fingers as she puts her inside then outside arms down at her sides, curled with her elbows pointing downward in preparation. At "I believe in angels," she strokes forward once, swooping her fingertips in, down, out, and up so that the tips of her fingers are reaching for the ceiling and her elbows are facing the sides of the rink. At "something good in everything I see" she does a sideways stroke onto her outside foot toward the audience, making an arc on her outside edge until she is facing the audience with the front of her body. At "I believe in angels," she stops with free foot in front of her on the ice and transfers her weight. In one fluid motion she swoops her arms down and past her forward foot, her fingertips reaching for the floor. At "I'll cross the stream," she does a Mohawk, pushing back then forward in the same direction she came from and circling her arms like a windmill. From "I have a dream" to the end of her segment, she does an inside spread eagle then pushes forward into kneeling lunge.

(Another spotlight beam settles back on the PODIUM while the one on EVGENIA goes off. The ENSEMBLE and ETERI are in the same place, but ALINA stands on the gold medal spot).

PERSON 1: I hear Sasha Trusova has quads.

PERSON 2: Alina has Olympic gold and shows no sign of stopping. What is left for Zhenya? 

PERSON 3: Second is good enough for now, but how about when all the juniors move up?

PERSON 4: Did you hear about her injury? Eteri Gyorgievna overworks her. 

PERSON 1: She might as well retire like her coach told her to.

PERSON 2: Her coach has taught her bad technique. She flubs so much.

PERSON 3: Zhenya was robbed of Olympic gold by that backloader Alina. 

(EVGENIA enters the spotlight and takes her place on the silver step).

ALL: Zhenya Armanovna? Alina Ilnazovna? Do you have a comment? What's next for you? (Pick one)

ETERI: (To Evgenia) See Alina? Her jump technique is infallible. Yours are lazy and you cheat. Why can't you be more like Alina?

EVGENIA: (steps off the podium). Excuse me, I must go. have a call to make.

(Vamp ends)  
BOTH: I have a dream, a song to sing  
To help me cope with anything  
If you see the wonder of a fairy tale  
You can take the future even if you fail  
(Vamp)

Choreography notes: EVGENIA skates to the right side of the rink while ALINA stays to the left. They each do a series of arcs that are mirror images of each other. After each arc they crisscross, reaching toward each other but never touching. After the word "fail" EVGENIA stops and a CREW member tosses her a phone. ALINA skates to the platform and climbs onto the bed. She lies on her back and examines her gold medal).

EVGENIA: Hello? Brian Orser? The coach? I want to talk to you in confidentiality. Please call me back when you receive this message.

(Vamp ends).  
EVGENIA: I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream  
I'll cross the stream, 

ALINA: I have a dream.

Choreography notes: At "I believe in angels, something good in everything I see" EVGENIA makes an arc around the front of the platform. She climbs onto it. She then sits on the bed while she takes her Olympic silver medal from her neck and looks at it with her back to Alina in the bed.


	2. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, this is the second part of scene one, and leaves off exactly where the first chapter left off. 
> 
> At the end of the scene, you see the word: EXEUNT.
> 
> This word means that all characters on stage exit, and it almost always signals the end of a scene.
> 
> You also might see this word: BEAT
> 
> A "beat" is a pause in a monologue or dialogue added for pacing, characterization, or dramatic effect.
> 
> The song is "Sleepover" by Hayley Kiyoko, because we all know lesbians don't talk about their feelings with girls they like. It is a wlw anthem at this point, honestly.

EVGENIA: I have something I have to do, but I don't know if I can do it.

ALINA: I have something to say, but I don't know if I can say it.

(Beat)

EVGENIA: I think that the last time I slept over at your place was several years ago.

ALINA: I remember. All you wanted to do was talk Sailor Moon and write Sailor Moon fanfiction.

EVGENIA: at least that much hasn't changed.

(Beat).

ALINA: You okay?

EVGENIA: I will be. You? We haven't had as much time to really talk since Pyeongchang. It's just all so crazy. I can't imagine how it must be for you.

ALINA: Nor can I for you.

EVGENIA: What do you mean?

ALINA: Just with the injuries and stuff and not being able to jump. 

EVGENIA: Oh. That. Of course.

(Beat)

EVGENIA: Are you sure you're okay? Does this have to do with leaving for Worlds tomorrow?

ALINA: It's not that, I just... I don't want... please

Sleepover, pp. 6-10

ALINA: I don't wanna talk about it  
I don't wanna think about it  
I'm just feeling low, feeling low.  
Even when you're next to me  
It's not the way I’m picturing,  
I'm just feeling low, feeling low.  
You wanna be friends forever?  
I can think of something better.  
I'm just feeling low, feeling low.  
Sleeping here right next to me,  
But will you ever mess with me? No.

Choreographer's notes: As the song begins, ALINA is dancing alone in her bed and around the room. EVGENIA holds various tableaus. She pretends to read a book, lies down in the sheets, and curls into a ball, always keeping her eyes fixed on ALINA. At "not the way I'm picturing," ALINA stands in front of the mirror and tousles her hair up as if a lover were watching. The choreography seems to gravitate around EVGENIA, traveling around and behind the bed in a butterfly pattern. She smooths out the covers at "but will you ever mess with me" and sits down on the side at "no."

ALINA: But at least I got you in my head, oh yeah.  
At least I got you in my head, in my head.  
Sleepovers in my bed, oh yeah.  
At least I got you in my head, in my head.  
In my head,  
In my head.

Choreographer's notes: At the first "at least I got you in my head," ALINA swings her legs around onto the bed to face EVGENIA, and gently turns her chin to face her at "oh yeah." At the second "at least I got you in my head," ALINA holds out a hand to EVGENIA, and EVGENIA takes it at "in my head." ALINA pulls the other girl up and they slow dance back and forth across her bed in a simple ballroom style. They are very close, occasionally brushing each other's hips, hair, lips, and chin with their fingers.

ALINA: Always there to brush your hair,  
Help you pick out what to wear.  
I just feel alone, feel alone.  
You will never understand  
Even when you hold my hand  
I just feel alone, feel alone.  
I don't wanna talk about it,  
I don't wanna think about it,  
I just feel alone, feel alone.  
Even when you're next to me,  
It's not the way I'm picturing, no.

Choreographer's notes: ALINA, at "help you pick out what to wear," grabs one of EVGENIA'S costumes and poses with it, pretending she's wearing it. She leans over and gently strokes EVGENIA'S hair at "I don't want to talk about it, I don't want to think about it." ALINA then puts a flower in EVGENIA'S hair at "not the way I'm picturing" that she had picked up during the previous line.

ALINA: But at least I got you in my head, oh yeah.  
At least I got you in my head, in my head.  
Sleepovers in my bed, oh yeah.  
At least I got you in my head, in my head.  
In my head,  
In my head. 

Choreographer's notes: The girls have a pas de deux that is of a tango style, with moderate speed. EVGENIA twirls ALINA into her arms at "sleepovers in my bed," then out again at "oh yeah." They continue their tango until the end of the verse, a dance chronicling ALINA chasing EVGENIA, with EVGENIA leading her on with her scarf out and waving it teasingly like a flag. At the last two lines of "in my head," EVGENIA sits down on the carpet next to the bed as ALINA helps her down. After she finishes singing, ALINA sits down beside her.  
(Vamp)

EVGENIA: Okay, my two truths are that Sailor Moon is my favorite anime, though I do think Tokyo Ghoul is the best anime, and that I believe in ghosts. The lie was that I have a crush on Kristian Kostov, sorry to disappoint you.

ALINA: I'm not disappointed.

EVGENIA: Oh, do you not like him? 

ALINA: No, I don't even know him. But his music is okay, I guess.

EVGENIA: You guess? Weren't you rooting for him real hard during Eurovision?

ALINA: Well, supporting Bulgaria was the closest we could get to supporting Russia, since we were banned.

EVGENIA: Yeah, that was annoying. Why does everyone hate us?

ALINA: I was kind of happy that the Ukrainian lady won before, because she is Tatar and she told our story. But I was also sad because Russia was banned. Yet I was also mad, because we invaded Crimea, and I have family there. They're in Kiev right now.

EVGENIA: I hate politics. Why can't everybody get along?

ALINA: Same. It's a bunch of old white men screwing up.

EVGENIA: I hate men.

ALINA: What a mood.

EVGENIA: Women can be terrible too.

ALINA: Don't we know it. 

(Beat).

EVGENIA: I used to be afraid of this. Getting close to you. But now, after everything, fuck that, you know? I just want us both to be happy.

ALINA: I know what you mean. You're the only person who understands what I'm going through right now, Zhenechka. Skating wise, anyway.

EVGENIA: I feel the same way. I'm here to be with you, not just to cry and watch KDramas. (They laugh and bump each other's shoulders, ALINA tucking her chin down as EVGENIA pulls her into her arms).

ALINA: There's something I want to ask you, I've been meaning to ask for a while. 

EVGENIA: (immediately) Yes?

ALINA: Do you.... would you... do you really believe in the supernatural?

EVGENIA: THAT'S your question? Seriously? I thought I was in trouble or something! Anyway, yes, I do. I think I can just sense ghosts and things, strange presences in spaces. My grandma tells me I have a special gift, but she's kind of crazy.

ALINA: I like crazy.

(Vamp ends).  
ALINA: Come on, let's sleep in my bed.  
Can I just be in my head with you?  
Come on, let's sleep in my bed.  
Can I just be in my head with you?  
And it breaks my heart, yeah it breaks my heart,  
I do this every single time, every time…  
But at least I got you in my head, oh yeah.  
At least I got you in my head, in my head.  
Sleepovers in my bed, oh yeah,  
At least I got you in my head, in my head.

Choreographer's notes: When she sings "come on, let's sleep in my bed," ALINA beckons to EVGENIA and gently pulls her over to the bed. At "can I just be in my head with you," she cups a hand to EVGENIA'S cheek and EVGENIA closes her eyes. At "it breaks my heart," ALINA pushes EVGENIA down onto the bed and puts her hand over the girl's heart. At the second "it breaks my heart," ALINA puts her inside leg over EVGENIA to straddle her without touching her. ALINA pins the girl's wrists over her head at "every single time." At "at least I've got you in my head," ALINA gestures above EVGENIA'S head with her wrist like she's performing a spell on EVGENIA. EVGENIA slowly rises up with her upper body, and looks at her hands. At the next "at least I've got you in my head," ALINA puts out her hand again, and EVGENIA takes it. ALINA pulls her up at "in my head." On "sleepovers in my bed" EVGENIA dances slowly around her as ALINA watches. At "at least I got you in my head," ALINA walks toward EVGENIA with her arm outstretched as EVGENIA walks back, ALINA'S right foot moving as EVGENIA'S left foot steps. At "in my head, Evgenia grabs her hand and spins it around as she uses it to propel her as she turns back and walks toward the bed, flopping down and picking up her book again. As EVGENIA lets go of her arm, ALINA sings the second "in my head" and uses her arms to roll her head around in a quick circle, like she's confused and overwhelmed by her thoughts.

Lights out. 

Exeunt.

**Author's Note:**

> So I see it wasn't so terrible that you hit the back button. Good! You know the drill, please leave kudos or a comment because I am genuinely interested at how that concept went over. I know I went on a little long about choreography at one point, but I just want to get this thing posted so I'll edit later.
> 
> Here's the link to the songs:  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=_HMjOiHqE18  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=W6jxPFtIAnw


End file.
